Howling at Dreams
by Aruna Nightfall
Summary: Star was just trying to figure out who this guy in her dreams was and why wolves had suddenly started appearing out of nowhere. Soon she's on a date with her Dreamboy, but little does she know he has some very dark secrets...
1. Chapter 1: Seeing is Believing

Ok, this is my first story on here sooo, i hope you enjoy. i will tell you its a werewolf story, but nothing more. also i would like to note, i am NOT racist, as long as you can learn our language, i don't care. Ummm, i would like some reviews please. Oh, i almost forgot, i am lame, i don't have internet axcess at home so if it takes a while to get more chapters or anything, i'm sorry. well, i think that's all, enjoy :)

Chapter 1-Seeing is believing

_Come here, love. Sit with me." The young man said to me. He looked around my age, no more than 16. Fair-skinned with medium length dark brown hair, his sincere eyes were the color of caramel. Although my conscious self knew that I didn't know this boy, I was in my house and he was sitting on my couch offering me his hand, so I obliged. He put his arms around me and I leaned against his chest. "I love you." He whispered into my hair. I looked up at him as we were about to kiss and…_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP

I shot up from my bed and hit the snooze button on my alarm by accident, though it was noon, I was still exhausted. I looked at my clock that read November 17th, 2012 I heard a pig-like snore coming from one of my best friends, Araynsi Thrasher, who had crashed at my house yet again. I lay there looking up at the other bed where Rayn was for a while, and thought about my dream. Although dreams like that were normal for me (hopeless romantic) this one seemed more vivid, almost …real. I tried my hardest to shrug it off, but it clung to me like a dense fog. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I looked over and clicked the off button. Rayn let out another large, snore. I swear, she could sleep through an earthquake and wake up later saying 'Did I do that?'

I got up and stretched only to be knocked back onto the bed by my dog, Damon. Although he is a Beagle, he can pack a wallop. He licked my face to death, his tail waggling anxiously. He finally jumped off and ran to my bedroom door scratching it lightly and whining.

"You want to go outside, huh?" I said standing back up. He whined and looked at me. Yep. I opened the door and all the light blasted into my room. Damon ran to the door and yipped. My mom, Megan Patton, was fixing breakfast in the kitchen as I let Damon out and I smelled Taco Hell, fine, Taco Bell, but Hell sounded more appropriate as I always had indigestion and heartburn after consuming the acidy products.

"Your note said you guys had stayed up until 5:00a.m. And not to wake you, so I didn't." and it was true. Rayn and I had stayed up all night playing video games and talking about boys, our normal ritual. I peered over Mom's shoulder to see tacos.

"Go wake Rayn. I'm gonna eat in my room and go to bed. Wake me up at 8:00p.m. for work please."

" 'Kay, love ya." I said and hugged her.

Now, of all the methods of which I should wake Rayn. The possibilities were endless. I decided to try something I've never done before; I put the tacos on a plate and walked into my room. She was facing the perfect direction for my idea. I put the plate of tacos in front of her face and wafted the smell towards her. She woke up instantly.

"I smell tacos!!" She said opening her eyes.

"You want the tacos." I taunted.

"Heck, yeah."

"Ya gotta come down to get 'em."

"Oh, that's just mean," she said as started to climb down.

"Well, it got you up didn't it?" (sad part is, this happened in the real world)

We went to the living room to eat and watched Family Feud to pass some of the time. Today it was surprisingly nice out, 67 degrees Fahrenheit. Where as yesterday it was only 36. Talk about a climate change.

"Would you like to walk down to my uncles, you could see Spenser." I said as I nudged Rayn. She blushed lightly. Spenser is my cousin, and she's been crushing on him for a while now. The only problem I have with it is that she's 19, and he's 26. But I trust Spenser enough to know that he wouldn't do anything to harm her. But secretly Spenser told me he likes her to. So, I figure since it was so nice out it would be a good opportunity.

"Yeah, sure. I need to burn off the pounds." I called my uncle Kendrick and asked if it was okay if we could come down and we proceeded to leave until mom stopped us and asked us to take all hundreds of DVD cases down with us. By the time we got there, I was exhausted. My backpack is huge and has three sections right, well, it was full plus Rayn's two extra bags she carried full of them. My back was what hurt most. I was a real klutz when I was small, I hurt my back bad that day. I walked in and got trampled on by Ken's mutt, Eli the Evil, who was as black as midnight. Eli is a mutt to be certain; he's Pomeranian, Chihuahua, and Jack Russell Terrier. I peered over and saw another slump of fur.

"Ken, who's this?" I asked as I bent down to pet the Sheltie who Damon was sniffing furiously.

"Are you a good girl?" I asked stroking her long fur.

"That's Jorgina, Eli's new playmate." He said.

We walked in and sat down. They were all watchingsome romantic movie; I think it was The Notebook.

"No offense, not watching." Rayn said. I followed. We went into Spenser's room and watched him crash and burn several times on his racing game (26, still at home and still plays video games, men. While Rayn and I continued to laugh each time Spenser tried to race, I looked at clock to see we'd been here longer than expected; it was already 4:00p.m.

"Hey, Rayn we need to go." I said as I nudged her.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Let me use the restroom real quick."

Once Spenser heard the door shut, he turned to me and asked something that I wasn't prepared for.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" he asked. I stood there in shock for a moment, and without warning Rayn, shot back into the room, "Okay now let's go."

As we started out the door, I turned to Spenser, "Oh, and to answer you're question, no." I said it with a wink.

"Ok Rayn time to go." I said as I tugged her out of the room.

"Wait, 'no' what?" she asked.

"Nothing Rayn dear, now let's go before it gets dark." We slipped on our shoes, and I slipped on Damon's leash, said our goodbyes and went out the door.

"Explain." Rayn demanded once we'd rounded the corner of the street. I pretended not to notice, that wasn't smart because she glared daggers at me, which was quite frightful.

"Spenser asked me if you were available." I managed to gasp.

"NO WAY!!!" she squealed. For once in my life, I heard Araynsi, my tomboyish, conceited, yet lovable friend, had actually squealed.

"Yeah, and I told him you were. But Rayn, please. It's bad enough you 'supposedly' got over Elliot, and he was what, 29. Spenser is 26, yes that's closer, but, and I hate to say it, but he can dangerous if he forgets to take his medications, and I mean _really _dangerous. Take it from someone who's seen it." I shuddered at the memory.

"Staraya, I'm not saying I'm gonna sleep with him or anything, it's a simple crush. What's the worst that could happen?" she said as she walked a little further ahead.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out." I muttered as I caught up with her.

I was both surprised and angry when I got home to see my mom was still awake.

"I thought you were working tonight." I stated as I hung up Damon's leash.

"I do dumbass."

"Ok you're cranky, you need to go to bed."

Suddenly "Mud on the Tires" by Brad Paisley started playing_._

"It's my mom, I'll be right back." Rayn said as she ran off into my room to get her cell. I turned to face my mother again.

"Ok, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call me a dumbass in front of my friends."

"Well, quit asking stupid questions and I wouldn't have a problem." She said taking her food out of the microwave.

"It wasn't a stupid question, you're gonna be dragging your ass at work tonight."

"So what else is new, I never sleep when you're home anyway."

"Excuse me, I haven't been home for a few hours now, you could've eaten earlier and already been in bed."

"Staraya," Suddenly Rayn popped out of my room,

"Hey, my mom says I have to find some boots for dad at Bass Pro Shop for his B-day, later we could go to Barnes & Noble. Wanna come with?"

I glanced at my mom for second before answering.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Rayn smiled and poked her head back into my room.

"I think you're suppose to ask me for permission." Mom said.

"No, I don't think I will. I'll be gone, and you can sleep. I'll probably still be gone when it's time for you to leave anyway. Just set an alarm to wake up."

I went to the bathroom to put on some cover up. I looked in the mirror at my reflection and sighed. I was average. 5'4', dirty blonde hair that ended at my shoulders, tinted with a light red, and fair skin. The only thing about me that's unique, my eyes change from blue to gray or green, or vary rarely, almost yellow, depending on my mood. I turned and started to put on my shoes. Rayn came out with her pack slung over her shoulder. She had already changed, she was in a lime green t-shirt and jeans. Her brown eyes were always full of mischief and she never really got acne, which I envied. The one thing I didn't envy was her hair. It was thick and a light muddy brown that went a little ways past her shoulders. Normally she put it up, but today she had kept it down.

"Lets go." She said casually.

I eased past my mom, her green eyes glaring. As I past, one of her long blonde strands had got in my mouth. I'm not kidding when I say long. She has to lift in when she sits in a chair because it goes past her ass; and out the door, we left.

We went out to Rayn's blue colored truck and headed off towards Bass Pro Shop. Our trip to B.P.S. was noisy. Not in a bad way, but the oldies music blasting behind me got on my nerves a bit.

"Hey, look over here." Rayn said. Looking over I saw three hot guys in the truck next to us.

"Yeah, not bad." I said. I turned back to look out my window. Really, my mind was wondering back to my dream. I wanted to know who that guy was in my dream. I quickly dismissed the thought; he wasn't real, just a pigment of my imagination. I watched as a black Corvette drove next to us. I looked over to see who was driving the nice set of wheels, only to regret it. The driver was fair-skinned with medium length brown hair, he turned and I saw sincere eyes that were the color of caramel. I stared a moment, baffled and stunned. I turned abruptly, thinking it was just me.

"Hey, uh, Rayn, describe to me the guy next to me?" I whispered. She gave me a funny look and peered over my shoulder.

"Medium-length brown hair, light brown eyes…dang, he's _FINE_. And he's staring at you." She smiled and a huge blush crept up my face. I glance over once more and he'd vanished.

"What was that about?" Rayn pried.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered. I let my head fall back against the seat and was silent the rest of the way.

We pulled up to Bass Pro Shop and entered a hunter's paradise. Personally, I'm against it unless it's necessary, however, we were here to get Rayn's dad, Fredrick, some boots. Rayn was overly excited because her hormones were leading her to all the hottest guys in the store.

"Where to first?" I asked as Rayn knew this stuff better then I did.

"Anywhere, I'm just searching." She said happily.

We headed towards the fishing gear, then guns, aquarium, the yachts, until we'd circled the entire building, to end up empty handed because they didn't have the right shoe size. The only thing left was the center of the building, which had stuffed animals; I mean real animals that had now been stuffed. Although I'm still against all of this, I saw some wolves earlier as we passed by and wanted to get a better look at them.

There were stairs that was next to a fake waterfall that we could go through.

"Hey, look, a fox." Rayn said pointing to a fox. It had I white under belly with tinges of red around its legs, face, and underside of its tail. The back and upper side of the tail was a gray color. It took a moment for me to realize it was a gray fox.

"Actually, that's a gray fox. They're generally found in eastern and southern America, although there have been sightings of them in rural areas on the coast of California. They are also found in Mexico." We walked around to see the sign and read it saying things similar to what I had just said.

"Okay, you didn't need to get technical, _and_ be correct." Rayn said. I laughed.

"Hey, I did a report on them last year, what'd you expect?"

As we continued walking around the diorama, we passed mountain lions, ducks, geese, bobcats, red and artic foxes, coyotes, and finally, the wolves. There was a pure white one, a normal gray, and a white one whose muzzle and tail was tinged in black. My first reaction flew out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"HOW COULD THESE ASSHOLES DISPLAY THESE WOLVES LIKE THEY'RE TROPHIES!!!!!"

Soon, everyone was looking in our direction and I heard some rude comments about me being a loon or something. Rayn tugged on my arm so that we might leave but was to late, two big brawling men in security uniforms walked towards us, one Mexican, one bald.

"There a problem here ladies?" the bald one asked.

"No sir we were just leaving…" Rayn began.

"Yeah, why do you guys have to be so cruel to these animals? I mean what the hell did it do to you to deserve to be killed and stuffed. It was once a beautiful creature alive and well, most likely with a family. What right did you have to take that away from them, huh?" I said calmly in one breath. I figured if I was going to get dragged off, I'd better have fun as I go right.

"Por favor, senorita…"

"Oh, what's that, I can't understand you."

"Senora I…"

"What's that? I'm not sure I know what that means. Oh, I know why I don't, because the last time I checked I lived in America where we speak E-N-G-L-I-S-H not Spanish. I don't care if you come here to live, but learn our damn language first. " Before I knew it there was applause as I looked around. By now the bald one had stepped back slightly and the Mexican was giving me dirty looks.

"I think we should escort you out." He said in a thick accent.

"Oh so you do speak English, that's much better."

"Let's go." He said grabbing my arm. Rayn's eyes were wide as I wretched my arm back from him.

"No thanks, I'll exit from here the same way I got here, without your help."

I grabbed Rayn and rushed to the door as applause cheered us on and some people took some pictures. I felt as though I was on top of the world.

"What was all that about!?" Rayn yelled.

"I had too much anger built up and I let it all loose. Sorry." I said laughing nervously.

"Yeah, make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yeah." I rested my head against the back of the seat and didn't speak another word till I knew it was safe.

I felt the car stop and heard the truck roar halt, along with Rayn unlatching her seat belt. I blinked open my eyes to see we were at a McDonalds. I looked at Rayn with a quizzical glance.

"What? I'm hungry."

"Yeah, you're always hungry."

She shoved me into the door, which flew open, which caused me to fall out, which caused my skirt to fly up, which caused me to make a fool out of myself as a car honked as it drove by, which caused Rayn to laugh hysterically.

"Can you stop laughing for like 2 seconds and help me up?" I grumbled. Rayn held her breath as she helped me to my feet. I had gravel all over my black mini skirt and red tank.

"Okay in a non lesbian kind of way, can you check my ass for more gravel?" I turned around so she could look.

"Nope. You're good."

"Good, now let's hope I don't choke on a fry while we're here."

"Oh no! Shall I pre-chew your food for you?"

"Oh God no! I was only joking."

"So was I dick."

"No thank you."

"Oh, you know you'd like it. I mean you're 20 for goodness sake and still haven't even had your first kiss."

"Announce it to the world why don't you? Jeez Rayn quiet down." I said as I held the door open. Suddenly we were blasted with chilling air, as if it wasn't cold outside it was worse in here.

I turned to Rayn "So, what do you want?"

"I'm old enough to pay for myself thank you."

"Yes, but I have a job at Borders, hallelujah, which means I get more money."

"Exactly. Tell me again why you live with your mom."

"Not for long, I've found some…suitable apartments for rent."

"That's great Star! Ooh, but how's your mom gonna take it?"

"Well she can't do anything to me, I am an adult, with a paying job, I can get an apartment with or without her permission."

"Cool beans. Anyways, chicken sandwich please."

I made our orders, a total of $12.02, and sat down at a corner booth.

"So, about the guy in the Corvette?" Rayn prompted.

"Dammit, I was hoping you forgot that."

She gave me a look as if to say 'As if I'd forget that.'

"You asked for it." And suddenly I was launched into the tale of the guy of my dreams (who Rayn now considers my soul mate, a.k.a. Dreamboy).

"You're crazy. It wasn't him. I mean it couldn't have been. It was probably the light playing tricks on me since I was thinking about him." I babbled.

"Hun, it has to be him. God must have sent him to you or something, I just know it."

"You 'know' nothing. Let's go, I want to get my read on. And there'll be guys there." I hinted slyly as we approached the car.

"Vroom vroom baby."

As we settled ourselves into the seat, she revved the engine and made a beeline for the highway.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N Sorry its taken me so long, i just haven't had the time. But here it is, more story. This is for Rayn in real life an Intellect 5000 who called my story enchanting, i like ie ^-^)

By the time we reached Barnes&Noble, it was at the peak of seven p.m. and the sun was beginning to set. Almost immediately, Rayn was on the prowl finding a pair of hotties looking at the magazines. I peered slightly to see what they were reading only to find out it was a Playboy magazine.

"Stupid pigs." I hissed as I passed them by. One of them turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. I flipped him off and blew a kiss as I waltzed up the escalator with a sneer. Now I just had to hope they didn't follow Rayn's truck on the way home.

I went to the teen section first but came out empty handed. I had planned on reading feeling frustrated I searched the adult section for Into the Darkness by Christina Dodd. It was the third book in the _Darkness Chosen_ series, and I wanted to read it badly. It's about…well, I'd rather not say cause knowing me I'd give something important away. As I browsed the shelf, I found where it should've been, but they had sold out. I wanted nothing more then to cry out in anger, but knew it would be in vain. I had one last hope, and her name was Christine Warren, author of Wolf at the Door. I made a quick dart around the corner and almost cried tears of joy. There was one copy left. I snatched it off the shelf and skipped all the way to Rayn who was already halfway through a Nancy Drew novel.

"Whoa, what the heck?"

"Well, I couldn't find any of my books until the last one I looked for, I'm really happy is all."

"Dang, I was hoping you'd found Dreamboy."

"Oh, hush with that already will ya, jeez, I guarantee you've probably dreamed about a guy like that too, right?"

Rayn stiffened and she replied shrilly, "No, I haven't." Rayn was lying, and I'd hit a nerve.

"Sorry, but I'm a little touchy about the subject. Now let's read."

I had gotten pretty far into my story, page 173 to be exact, when I heard the intercom come on, "Barnes & Noble will be closing in twenty minutes, please take your items to the register now, thank you." Said a perky woman voice. I looked over to Rayn who had already gotten up to stretch.

"Time flies." I yawned, it was almost eleven.

"No kidding, you think I could crash at your place again?"

"Yeah, let's go." I said laying my book on the little coffee table next to our chairs.

Both of us were beginning to feel the wave of deprived sleep washing over us, we finally reached my house at half past twilight and we could here Damon barking furiously inside. A thought swept across my mind as I unlocked the door; when I left to live in my new apartment, would I get Damon, or would mom keep him. I didn't want my mom to all on her own, but I couldn't stand the thought of not having Damon around either. I decided now was not the time to worry about that and dragged myself in behind Rayn who had already started for my room. I pulled off my pants and threw them to the washer, which revealed my black undies with little pink skulls and crossbones on it. When I got to my room Rayn was already on the top bunk and knocked out. Knowing I wouldn't be able to fall asleep that quickly, I turned on my computer to check my e-mails real fast. There was one from **LeppardStar** telling me that June would be staying with her for the week. **LeppardStar** is Luna's e-mail. When we were in 7th grade we each made e-mails using our warrior names from this series we read by Erin Hunter. Luna couldn't spell very well obviously because it was supposed to have been Leopardstar, but I like the way she spelled it cause it makes me think she's a Def Leppard fan. My name though still sounds somewhat normal and reflects my personality pretty well. I'm **RippedShadow.** I consider myself having a black soul most of the time and my emotions get ripped apart every day but someone, something, or more often me. I think it fits very well.

Damon made a snort of satisfaction, as he lay in his bed, content now that he wasn't alone. That was the only useful message and I deleted around twenty pieces junk mail. Suddenly, the familiar small black and red screen popped up revealing my private chat room. It was from FelisConcolor, my online chat buddy. I would swear this guy was gay because of how well he listens, but he insists how straight he is, and flirts with me occasionally. I logged in and sent him a reply.

**FelisConcolor:** Hi. Something tells me that Ur not happy  r u ok?

**RippedShadow:** Hey. Just the same old. I'm fine, really. ^-^

**FelisConcolor:** That's a fake smile, hon, what's wrong, did you and ur mom fight again?

**RippedShadow:** Well, we had a little spat earlier today, but that's not it

**FelisConcolor:** So, there is a something. Hon, we haven't talked in a while, so I'm out of the loop, help me out.

**RippedShadow:** DWTS

**FelisConcolor:** O_o

**RippedShadow****: **Don't Want To Say. I'm afraid u'll laugh

**FelisConcolor:**† my

I sat there and stared at my keyboard. I could tell him, it's not like he is _him_, and we're never gonna meet anyway. I glanced at the clock, it was quarter past midnight. What the hell, I have nothing to lose.

**RippedShadow:** Ok. For the past few weeks, I keep dreaming about this guy. IDK who he is and every time I see him in my dreams, we're together like, we have kiss scenes and everything. At first, I thought them harmless, but the dreams keep becoming more vivid, like they're visions or something. It's driving me insane because I really want to meet this guy, but at the same time afraid. It's just so frustrating. My friend thinks God sent him to me or something and I don't believe her because I've never had a boyfriend, or my first kiss and all that jazz, so why start now. Y'know, it's kinda funny, my motto is anything's possible, and yet I have no faith in myself, I refuse to believe a guy could be attracted to me for me. I just feel so alone, like I'm the only freakin' person in the world who has these dreams, no one else I know has. I guess I'm just hopeless aren't I?

**FelisConcolor****:** Ur not hopeless so don't say it, I don't even want you to think it. But damn girl you weren't kidding when you said you had something bothering you. Please don't stress on it too much.

**RippedShadow:** Yeah, I guess ur right; stress won't help anything right now. Well, I'm on the verge of death without sleep so I'll talk to you later. (Gives you pretend hug)

**FelisConcolor:** Goodnight Staraya.

**FelisConcolor** has logged off.

My jaw hung open and I felt as though I'd been slapped in the face. How could this guy know my name, everything in my profile was false, false looks, false name, false street, hell it was all false. God was I talking to a Cyber Stalker and didn't know it. I logged off as quickly as possible and shook violently as though a ghost passed through me or something. I crawled into my bed and grabbed my silver wolf and tiger plushies, Embry and Amber, and hugged them close. I couldn't have been talking to a Cyber freak; at least I didn't want to believe I was. Maybe it hadn't been my name; it could have been a typo or something, right? As I tried to convince myself that was the cause of my fears, I slowly drifted to sleep, and another dream. No, a nightmare.

_I had a meeting with someone at Borders, and I had a note in my hand._

_Meet me at Borders at 3 o'clock._

_Felis_

_I walked over to the coffee shop and ordered my favorite caramel vanilla latte. I sat in the corner as I waited for FelisConcolor to arrive, sipping my coffee with care. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see an old man with black teeth and wild eyes staring back at me. His skin looked like it was a mask and there was a little saliva on his mouth. I looked to see he had a knife in his pocket and when he knew I saw it, he pulled it out._

"_You can't be him." The creepy guy reached for me, his knife about to reach my throat. I screamed._

Then I was in my room, a light sheen of sweat on my face. Suddenly I realized there were arms around me and I smelled a familiar scent, like a lake, it was Dreamboy. _God, when will I wake up? _His arms were cradling me and he rocked me a little as though I were a child.

"You were having a bad dream, are you okay?" his light husky voice asked. I sighed and tried to see him, but the darkness was too great and I could only see a dark outline of him.

"Ugh, I'm still having one."

"What, a bad dream?"

"Yeah, well not bad, but a dream nonetheless." I groaned. Dreamboy shook and I heard him laugh. His breath was at my ear and I heard him whisper, "You're not dreaming." My breath caught in my throat and I shivered from fear and, now realizing I had kicked off my blanket, from the cold as well. Dreamboy tightened his grip around me slightly.

"Cold, love?" _Yeah, wanna help warm me up. _I dismissed the thought quickly; appalled at my own thoughts, but not before Dreamboy chuckled again. As if reading my thoughts his lips brushed lightly across my neck to my collarbone. Slowly he moved me and himself so that he was hugging my body close to his and he pulled the blanket over us. The shivers died down slowly and my eyes began to droop.

"Sleep love. Tomorrow's a new day, full of surprises." I closed my eyes and sleep overcame me, and as usual, morning came too soon.

Light filtered its way through my window, waking me without asking. My eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the light and I felt something tickling the back of my neck. I reached to swat and instead felt something soft; I moved my hand down to feel the rest of it. A long thin stick and…leaves? I picked it up to see it was a single red rose with a little note attached to it. I held my breath as I picked up the note.

_Have a wonderful day love._

I leaped off my bed to wake Rayn.

"Rayn, Rayn, please wake up this is uber important!" I half yelled shaking her to death.

"What? Where's the fire?" she said shooting up.

"There is no fire."

"Huh…well in that case I'm going back to sleep."

"Rayn, seriously." I said giving her a pleading look.

"Fine. What?" she said swinging herself to sit on the top stair. I sat down on the bed.

"Well, I went to bed about an hour after you. I was online talking to FelisConcolor and the last thing he said really freaked me out, I'll let you read the convo later, but anyways I went to sleep with all these nightmares. Then I had another dream about _him_. At least I thought it was a dream, but he told me I wasn't dreaming. I was scared and all of a sudden, his arms were around me, calming me down. I had kicked off my blanket and was cold so he pulled me close to him to warm me up. That was the last thing I remember."

"Hon, it was just a dream, you get them like that all the time."

"Oh yeah, take a look at this." I said handing her the rose. She smelled it and gave it back.

"From your mom most likely."

"Sure, but does my mom write like this." I handed her the note.

Rayn's eyes were huge as I saw her eyes skim and read the note dozens of times. I pulled the rose up, its aroma filling my senses. I stroked its delicate petals, memorizing its texture. I didn't know whether this was really sweet, or if it was psychopathic. I shook uncontrollably as fear took hold over me. FelisConcolor was Dreamboy. A thought swept through my head, I'd told him so much about myself, including the dreams. I buried my head in my hands and sobbed, why did this have to be happening? Why couldn't I just go back to before all these dreams, and FelisConcolor? Rayn came down and put her arms around me in comfort.

"Should we call the police?"

"Yeah, but there's one other person we'll have to tell first, my mom." I shuddered at the thought.

"You want me to do it for you?"

"No, I need to confront her about this myself."

After we told my mom and the police, we had to figure out how the guy had gotten in to start with, which we soon figured was because I was stupid enough to leave my window open. The police searched days, weeks, and months, until it was close to a year passed and it was dismissed that I had been either dreaming or drunk, and since Rayn and I were two "unruly teens" as one of the officers called us, the search ended. That was the last I ever heard from FelisConcolor online. It was also the last time I had any dreams of _him_. Until the night of October 30th.

**Chapter 2**

_I was swimming in a lake, something I'd always dreamed of doing. Of course, I always dreamt of it happening on my honeymoon with my husband and we were skinny-dipping. Only then did I realize I was naked as I swam straight to the waterfall, using it as a shower. I closed my eyes and pulled my fingers through my hair. And then there was someone else's hands being run through my hair. I held my breath. He stopped and I turned slowly to face a very naked, but long missed, Dreamboy. He smiled, as did I, and I threw my arms around him in a hug. He kissed the top of my head and we just stood there holding each other because that was all we needed._

My phone rang with my new ring tone "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor" by Drowning Pool and I answered it as fast as I could. "Happy Birthday my favorite little Umbreon!" Today was my 21st b-day, and with unnecessary brightness, my mom awoke me using my pokemon given nickname. When I was little, I loved pokemon and mom always called me her little Umbreon. It was always one of my favorites and reflected my personality, closed, distant, and few friends, plus an unnatural gift of seeing well in the dark and born in the night. Hence, I became her little Umbreon. The day started terribly already with that dream, and now I'm twenty-one, fun fun fun. I looked at the clock, October 31st. I was a Halloween child. Mom said it was at three in the morning and Uncle Ken was driving them home from a party where she was known as "Prego Meg-o" and pop, there I was. My "father" didn't even come to see me and left the U.S. so as you can imagine mom was heartbroken. Since I've never met him, well, I feel nothing for the stupid bastard, plus he's never tried to contact us or pay children support so, why bother caring about someone who never cared about you, right?

"Mom, I think I'm to the point where I don't need any of my dorky nicknames." I said groggily.

"I just woke you up obviously, bitchy bum. Now, I just had all three of your friends call me and ask me where you are. Apparently you were supposed to be at Victoria's Secret for a shopping spree today and you still haven't showed."

"Shit!" I yelled rushing to get dressed, mom in one hand, and bra in the other.

"Kay, mom, thanks, but I gotta go. Love you bunches." I said clicking the phone. "Meow" I heard from the cat perch. My black cat Irony, who was stretching as he awoke, looked at me curiously.

"Hey boy can't talk, must dress. Ahh!" I fell with a thud to the foot of my closet, my feet tangle in the mess of my clothes I had strung all over the floor. Irony padded over to stare into my face. "Mew" he said again.

"Sometimes I swear you are a psychic cat." I sputtered; patting the top of his head, he started purring, if your wondering what happened to Damon, he's fat and happy with mom. I picked Irony up and looked into my closet. I grabbed a black tee and my black and red plaid mini skirt as well as my dark gray leggings and matching black and gray striped gloves. I put Irony down on the bed and proceeded in dressing as quickly as I could. Reaching for my cell, I dialed Luna's number. As I waited for her to pick up, I put some food and water down for Irony and Karma, my other black cat, till she finally answered.

"Hey birthday girl, where are you? We were worried something had happened to you. Let me put it on speaker. Hey Star!" They chorused.

"Hey, I'm on my way. Sorry, I had a long night."

"Oooh! Who was he?" June asked.

"Very funny. Just some weird dreams that's all. I'll be there in a few, bye."

I grabbed my keys and ran past Karma on my way out the door. I flew down the stairs and almost trampled over Ms. Watari, the owner of Sakura Apartments. She was an elderly Japanese woman, 76, and her and her husband opened the apartments thirty years ago. She told me he'd named it after her. But, the poor old gals husband died shortly after I arrived almost a year ago. She said he'd made the room for her, but she couldn't climb the stairs any longer so she wanted to make sure someone respectable would take care of it. I loved the place; it had red, gold, and black walls and had hand-painted Sakura, or cherry blossom trees, on the walls. The whole place was decorated like that except for the room, which had black walls and gold furnishing. The bed was the best though. It was black brass with black curtains and a king sized mattress with gold comforter. Awesome and very comfortable.

"Sorry Ms. Watari, I'm late." I squeaked.

"Happy birthday Star, have fun." She called after me. I kissed my black Eclipse before jumping in and revving the engine. How does a twenty-one year old working at Borders afford an Eclipse? Easy, my "Grandma Gertrude" on my "fathers" side sent it as a gift for not being a part of my life for so many years. I don't like the woman, even if she is _blood_ related, she's kissing up (and we think my dad was out to get me) and that was the last I've talked to her since, but if it gets me a free car, I'm not complaining.

I put the key in the ignition and sped as fast as was possible without getting a ticket.


End file.
